


Taken, Shaken... Broken [ON HIATUS]

by Henekunya



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, M/M, Multi, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henekunya/pseuds/Henekunya
Summary: Being Aoba's lover, you accompany him to the Oval Tower to stop Toue's antics. You encouter the infamous blond duo however and learn the truth about them. You and Aoba are easily defeated and taken in by them. Basically, a story of how they treat you both in eternal confinement and what goes on in your now destroyed lives. Some Aoba x Reader, heavy non-con stuff with Virus & Trip x Reader and Virus & Trip x Aoba (Allmates included in the fun).





	

”Aoba!” you yelled, reaching out to your lover in despair as you were yanked back to the firm grip of brainwashed Morphine members. Outnumbered and held in place, you could merely eye your lover's beaten up form in horror. 

In pursue of Toue, you had ventured out to Platinum Jail and found a way to break into Oval Tower. Hardships were overcome, until the current ordeal. Members of Morphine had ambushed you in what seemed like a research facility, but the real source of your bewilderment laid before you; the infamous pair of look-alikes, friends of Aoba-- well, former friends as of now-- Virus and Trip, the leaders of Morphine. 

You had a knack of distinguishing suspicious people from those who were sure to be trusted. It was a ”gift”, a ”talent” of yours that had saved you from harm countless of times. Nothing compared to your boyfriend's Scrap powers, but a trait much stronger than a normal human being's. 

Although the credibility in their every action and word was indeed impressive, your so-called sixth sense knew better. It kept you wary, you had even told Aoba about your hunch. He promised to keep his guards up, but given the current circumstances, there really had been nothing he could've done in order to protect either of you. Attempting to use his power against them had proven to be completely futile as they had investigated the extent of his powers far more than anyone could've hoped for-- they were bound to end up victorious from the start.

Of course, the brave bluenette was no match to Trip in physical capabilities. A roundhouse kick and a set of punches had no chances of connecting before he had received blows twice as intense on his sides, face and stomach. 

You grit your teeth together and quietly snapped at the culprits in question. ”I freaking knew it... your facade never fooled me.” 

The older but shorter of the two smirked in an oddly kind manner, but the toxin pouring from his smile was sickeningly evident. 

”I must applaud you, [y/n]-san. I'm impressed that you'd see right through us with a simple glance at our way. But I'm afraid it brought you no merit in the very end.” 

You clicked your tongue, hesitant to accept the truth of the point he made. _'Why,'_ you thought. Why weren't you able to do more to prevent a scenario such as this?

Decreased to a mere groveling mess on the ground, Aoba mustered up the strength to release the inner fury he harbored: ”You bastards... after all these years... all you've been spouting are lies! All this time... you've been working for Toue?!” 

”Well now, I wouldn't go that far, Aoba-san. Rather than being dishonest, we have simply remained silent of our affiliations. There really hasn't been an urgency for a grand revelation, now has there?” Virus wondered, feigning ignorance.

”There hasn't. Until now, that is.” Trip added smugly, hands in his pockets after the pummelling he tortured Aoba with. 

”You...” Aoba paused and grit his teeth together, from both pain and rage. ”Let [y/n] go. She has nothing to do with this.” 

”[y/n]-san?” Virus blinked, flashing a small smile afterwards. ”Aoba-san, wouldn't you like to keep her beside you at all times?” 

”That's a given... but–” 

”So, that being in consideration,” Virus rudely cut him off, directing his bittersweet kindness towards you. ”We cannot forget this precious lady, can we?” 

You furrowed your brows in hatred and inquired: ”What do you mean?” 

”I would feel bad for Aoba-san if he could never see the love of his life again. In other words, you will get to join us where we're taking you.” 

”Doesn't that make you happy, missy?” Trip chimed in with a grin.

Happy? They were clearly messing with you. Rather than happy, you could rephrase the said word to 'relieved', however. If you were to be outdone by these vicious young men, you'd do anything to stick with your boyfriend even through the worst case scenarios. Where were they about to take you, though? Turn you both in to Toue? Most likely.

With a bitter tone, you huffed a sarcastic answer. ”Delighted.”

Aoba's body fidgeted ever so slightly as he tried to wriggle in pain, shooting a death glare to the man he once had trusted so blindly. ”Don't you dare... touch her...!” 

”Trip.” 

”On it,” Trip replied to Virus's usher and kneeled down before Aoba's miserable state. With a clawing grasp on the bluenette's nape, he crashed the weaker one's head mercilessly against the floor. 

”Aoba!!” you screamed from the top of your lungs, struggling violently in your captors' grasp. 

”Take care of her as well.” 

Another frank order from Virus was complied by the lackies. One of them squeezed you tighter to keep you in place whilst another one brought a cloth to your face. 

”Let go-- mph!” 

A piercing reek of an unknown chemical entered your nostrils and you coughed as a result. Your struggles came to a halt and you felt your eyes roll to the back of your head in daze. 

_'Damnit... Aoba...'_ your fleeting thoughts cursed as you weakly directed a last hazy glance at his barely conscious form. The last sight you witnessed with your blurry vision was him becoming completely immobile and out of it before you followed in his footsteps.

As Virus smiled in satisfaction at the outcome, Trip tapped Aoba's cheek with the tip of his shoe as if to confirm that the male indeed was unconscious. He then took a quick glance at you as you were leaning against the Morphine members that supported your fainted body. 

”We're really taking her too?” 

Virus shifted his gaze back at Trip, a half-amused smile creeping up to his features.

”For the time being, at least. Like our beloved Aoba-san, she has managed to pique my interest... I'd like to observe her a little before disposing of her. I wouldn't like to be too rash.” 

”Hmm...” Trip hummed, picking Aoba's limp body up to his shoulder. ”Well, she surely is one of a kind.” 

”Precisely. Now, let's not waste time. Off we go.” 

”Aight,” Trip agreed, heading out of the Oval Tower together with his counterpart that escorted him in ridding you of your freedoms permanently.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol it's a very cliche cliffhanger end, but that's just how it goes. I will try to keep this story canonical in some aspects and stay as true to their characters as I simply can, so the non-con and abuse warnings are to be taken seriously. Thank you for reading and feel free to leave feedback! It'll encourage me to continue asap ^^


End file.
